The present disclosure relates to electrical circuit assemblies. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to testing a circuit assembly that contains a piezoelectric switch. Piezoelectricity is the electric charge that builds up in certain solid materials and may be released in response to mechanical stress. Applying mechanical pressure to the piezoelectric material causes it output a voltage pulse that can be sensed by electronic circuits. Known methods and apparatus for testing circuits frequently rely on mechanical parts that are subject to increased wear over time when compared to piezoelectric materials. The electronics industry needs a more reliably way to test circuit assemblies.